Night of the living Dummy
by alexslovestory
Summary: what happens when twos girls bring home a ventriloquist dummy they found and it come alive!  what will thet do bbxr rxsf forever


Chapter 1: Bike Ride

Based on the book Goosebumps the night of the living dummy

I do not own the teen titans or Goosebumps book the night of the living dummy

Rachel Roth=RAVEN

KORI ROTH=STARFIRE

GARFIELD LOGAN=BEASTBOY

RICHARD GREYSON=ROBIN

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!"

Kori Roth struggled to get her twin sister's Roth glanced up from the book she was reading to see what the problem was .Instead of her sister's pretty face, Rachel saw a round pink bubble nearly the size of Kori head.

"Nice one,"Rachel said without much a sudden move,she poked the bubble and popped it.

"HEY!"Kori cried as the pink bubble gum exploded on to her cheeks and chin.

Rachel laughed."Gotcha."

Kori angrily grabbed Rachel's paperback and slammed it shut."whoops-lost your place!"she knew her sister hated to lose her place in a grabbed the book back with a struggled to pull the pink gum off herface.

"That was the biggest bubble I ever blew,"she said gum wasn`t coming off her chin.

"I've blown much bigger than that,"Rachel said with a superior sneer.

"I don`t believe you two, "their mother muttered, making her way into their bedroom and dropping a neatly folded pile of laundry at the foot of kori`s bed. "You even compete over bubble gum.

We`re not competing, "Rachel muttered. She tossed back her blonde ponytail and returned her eyes to her book. Both girls had straight blonde hair. But Kori kept hers long, usually trying it behind her head or on one side in a ponytail. And Rachel had hers cut very short.

It was a way of people to tell the twins apart, for they were nearly identical in every other way. Both had broad foreheads and round blue eyes. Both had dimples in their cheeks when they smiled. Both blushed easily, large pink circles forming on their noses were a little too wide. Both wished they were a little taller. Rachel best friend, Karen, was nearly seven centimetres taller, even though she hadn`t turned twelve yet.

"Did I get it all off? Kori asked, rubbing her chin, which was red and sticky.

"Not all, "Rachel told her, glancing up. "There's some in your hair

"Oh, great, "Kori muttered. She grabbed at her hair but couldn't find any bubble gum.

"Gotcha again, "Rachel said, laughing. "You're too easy!"

Kori uttered an angry growl. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Me? Mean? "Rachel looked up in wide-eyed innocence. "I'm an angel. Ask anyone."

Exasperated, Kori turned back to her mother who was stuffing socks into a dresser drawer.

"Mom, when am I going to get my own room?"

On the Twelfth of Never, "Mrs Roth replied, grinning.

Kori groaned. "That's what you always say."

Her mother shrugged. "You know we don't have a spare inch, Kori. She turned to the bedroom window. Bright sunlight streamed through the filmy curtains. "It's a beautiful day. What are you two doing inside?"

"Mom, we're not little girls, "Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "We're twelve. We're too old to go out and play. "Did I get it all"kori asked again, still scraping pink patches of bubble gum off her chin.

"Leave improves your complexion, "Rachel told her.

I wished you girls would be nicer to each other, "Mrs Roth said with a sigh

They suddenly heard shrill barking coming from downstairs. "What's Barky excited about now? "Mrs Roth fretted. The little black terrier was always barking about something.

"Why not take Barky for a walk?"

"Don't feel like it, "Rachel muttered, nose in her book.

"What about those beautiful new bikes you got for your birthday? "Mrs Roth said, hands on hips. "Those bikes you just couldn't live without. You know the once that been sitting in the garage since you got them."

"Ok, don't have to be sarcastic Mom, "Rachel said, closing her book. She stood up, stretched, and tossed the book on to her bed.

"You want to?"Kori asked Rachel.

"Want to What?"

Go for a bike ride .We could ride to the playground, see if anyone's hanging out at school."

"You just want to see if Richard is there, "Rachel said, making a face.

"SO? "Kori said, blushing.

"Go on. Get some fresh air, "Mrs Roth urged.

I'll see you later. I'm off to the supermarket."

Kori peered into the dresser had got most of the gum blushed her long hair back with both hands."Come 's go out,"she said."last one out is a rotten egg."She darted to the doorway, beating her sister by half a step.

As they burst out the back door, with Barky yipping shrilly behind them, the afternoon sun was high in a cloudless sky. The air was still and dry. It felt more like summer than spring. Both girls were wearing shorts and sleeveless t-shirts. Rachel bent to pull open the garage door, then stopped. The house next door caught her eye.

"Look-they've got the walls up, "she told Kori, pointing across their garden.

"That new house is going up so quickly. It's amazing, "Kori said, following her sister's gaze.

The builders had knocked down the old house during the winter. The new concrete foundation had been put down in March. Rachel and Kori had walked around on it when no workers were there, trying t no workers were there, trying no workers were there, trying to figure out where the different rooms would go.

And now the walls had been been built. The construction suddenly looked like a real house, rising up in the midst of tall stacks of lumber, a big mound of red-brown earth, a pile of concrete blocks, and an assortment of power saws, tools and machinery.

"No one working today, "Rachel said.

They took a few steps towards the new house .

"Who do you think will move in ?"Kori wondered.

"Maybe some great-looking guy our age. Maybe great-looking twin guys!"

"Yuck! "Rachel made a disgusted face. "Twin guys? How drippy can you get! I can`t believe you and I are in the same family."

Kori was used to Rachel's sarcasm. Both girls liked being twins and hated being twins at the same they shared nearly everything-their looks, their clothing, their room-they were closer than most sisters ever get. But because they were so much alike, they also managed to drive each other crazy a lot of the time.

"No one`s around. Let's go and check out the new house, "Rachel said

Kori followed her across the garden .A squirrel, halfway up the wide trunk of a maple tree, watched them warily.

They made their way through an opening in the low shrubs that divide the two gardens Then, walking past the stacks of lumber and the tall mound of earth,they climbed the concrete porch.

A sheet of heavy plastic had been nailed over the opening where the front door would pulled one end of the plastic up,and they slipped into the house.

It was dark and cool inside and had a fresh wood plaster walls were up but hadn`t been painted.

"Careful, "Rachel warned."Nails."She pointed to the large nails scattered over the floor. "If you step on one, you'll get lockjaw and die,"

"You wish, "Kori said

"I don`t want you to die, "Rachel replied. "Just get lockjaw. "she sniggered

"Ha-ha,"Kori said sarcastically."This must be the living room,"she said,making her way carefully across the front room to the fireplace against the back wall.

"A cathedral ceiling, "Rachel said, staring up at the dark, exposed wooden beams above their heads. "Neat."

"This is bigger than our living room, "Kori remarked, peering out the large picture window to the street.

"It smells great, "Rachel said, taking a deep breath. "All the sawdust. It smells so piney."

They made their way through the hall and explored the kitchen. "Are those wires on?"Kori asked,pointing to a cluster of black electrical wires suspended from the ceiling beams.

"Why don`t you touch one and find out? "Rachel suggested.

"You first, "Kori shot back.

"The kitchen isn`t very big, "Rachel said,bending down to stare into the holes where the kitchen cabinets would go.

She stood up and was about to suggest they check out the upstairs when she heard a sound.

"Huh?"Her eyes widened in surprise. "Is someone in here?"

Kori froze in the middle of the kitchen.

They both listened

Silence

Then they heard soft, rapid footsteps. Close by. Inside the house.

"Let's go! "Rachel whispered

Kori was already ducking under the plastic, heading out the doorway opening .She leaped off the back porch to the new house."Hey-look!"she called.

A Squirrel came flying out a side window.

It landed on the earth with all four feet moving and scrambled towards the maple tree in the Powell's` garden.

Rachel laughed. "Just a dumb squirrel."

Kori stopped near the low shrubs ."You sure?"

She hesitated, watching the window of the new house. "That was a pretty loud squirrel."

When she turned back from the house, she was surprised to find that Rachel had disappeared.

"HEY-where'd you go?"

"Over here, "Rachel called. "I see something!"

It took Kori a while to locate her sister. Rachel was half hidden behind a large black skip at the far end of the garden. Kori shielded her eyes with one hand to see better. Rachel was bent over the side of the skip. She appeared to be rummaging through some rubbish.

"What's in there?" Kori called.

Rachel was tossing things around and didn't seem to hear her.

"What is it? "Kori called, taking a few reluctant steps towards the skip.

Rachel didn't reply

Then,slowly,she pulled something out. She started to hold it up. Its arms and legs dangled down could see a head with brown hair.

A head? Arms and legs?

"Oh,NO!"Kori cried aloud, raising her hands to her face in horror.


End file.
